Chesire Cat Desire
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: one-shot Lemon YamixYugi yaoi! dont like it turn away and go!


me: sooo yeha one-shot

Yami: dont shot

Me: me no only a oneshot silly, my little sister in DA rewrite and beta the story for me. becouse my grammar is s****

Yami: oh that you can say loud

Me: you know...you not really nice

Yami: i am yami i do not need being nice

Me:*grumbeling*

Yami:*sniggers*

Me: oh well dont own yugioh sadly and if you find more grammar errors...Keep them!

Yugi, the white rabbit from Wonderland, was always on the move as he traveled through the mystical land of Wonderland. He was always moving to and fro, and he was always in a hurry to get where he needed to be without being too late. Today he decided to take a short cut through one of the forests so he would not be late because if he were late, he would loose his head.

On the other hand, in the same forest Yugi was traveling in was the home of a grinning Cheshire cat named Yami. He was never in a hurry, but he still had his worries. He always sat quite comfortably on his tree and looking on with his blood red eyes for anything that passed by, like Yugi always raced past him.

The very small rabbit had interested him. From the soft white ears, down to that cute plush tail and over to that crunchy bottom, to the degree, were all he admire about Yugi, but those large purple saucer-shaped eyes had hooked him. Were these violet eyes still full of innocence? Generally he was innocent, but the Cheshire Cat's mood soon changed. Oh yes, very soon! He dissolved into thin air.

Yugi was tired and exhausted from all the running he did. Completely out of breath, he went down the forest path and dragged his clock along behind him.

"I'm so tired…" He said as he rubbed his the sweat from his brow onto his shorts. Since he was fatigue, he did not want anyone near him and without him knowing he was secretly being pursued. "Back and forth, up and down, always back to her… That's not normal!"

He sometimes wondered whether the Queen of Hearts was just simply stupid. He always had to run to the White King's palace and then back around to face her differently, to distribute only small messages." I can not…" Yugi said as he leaned against a tree and breathed heavily.

"So tired, my little rabbit?" someone said as a breath of air brushed on Yugi's ear and both ears flew up.

"Who's there?" Yugi said frantically.

Someone laughed out loud, "You forgot me? It's me…. Yami."

The voice sounded wrong and hurt, but Yugi knew the voice. "Oh, piss off, Yami! If you meet one Cheshire Cat, they are just asking for trouble!"

Yugi tried to look angry, but he put a lot into making it look like a sweet pout. Yami had to pull himself together so he would not take him right on the spot. He appeared with only his two hands visible and his head right next to Yugi.

"Oh, too bad, I'm not like that at all," he said as he tried to act innocent, which failed and Yugi looked away, blushing. But he saw the joy in Yami's eyes and tried again to go his way, but Yami stayed close at his heels.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" growled Yugi to Yami, who began to grin, his eyes looking at Yugi's butt.

"But I don't know anything, except your to admire your round-uh, I mean to admire your beauty," he purred loudly into the rabbit ears. The warm air of the breath sent a cold shiver down Yugi's back.

"Good for you, but it is impossible for you," he said as he backed away and then got onto all fours to run away.

Yami blinked briefly, looking at the jiggling ass, and then he too got down on all fours and he meowed loudly while he chased after Yugi.

"Yu~gi~!" he called, making Yugi roll his eyes.

Yugi saw his house was slowly coming closer and he sped up again, but before he could even touch the doorknob, someone landed on his back and cuddle against his neck.

"GET OFF OF ME, NOW!" he growled, but Yami laughed at him, stood up and pulled the little white rabbit back into the woods.

"No way," he responded. "You belong to me now!" His grin was wider and with good humor, he dragged Yugi behind him, while the rabbit pouted, his nails digging into the ground and left such a deep mark on the ground.

Yami moved deeper into the forest to a clearing. Around them there it was pitch black, but then again it was not all pitch black. The moonlight shone through the trees and the environment around them had a mystical atmosphere. In addition, the moonlight shone through all the dew that was everywhere on the grass, which made it glisten and look like something special.

Yugi looked up, saw it, and was totally in awe. His mouth was wide open and hung loosely in the air while the grinning, happy Yami snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear, "And, do you like that?" He let his voice be low, almost purring and Yugi nodded absently.

Yami came closer to him. "This is my special place…. My place that I share with no one…." he spoke as he breathed onto Yugi's skin and Yugi's hair stood up slowly because the breath was now on his neck and touched the sensitive skin. "I have never shown anyone this place…."

He breathed onto him and licked one area of Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to gasp. He was frightened and wanted to escape, but he was on the ground, on his belly with Yami above him, who was purring and cuddling Yugi's neck.

"What are you afraid of, Yugi?" he spoke as he breathed again on his neck and nibbled along the skin.

"Me? I'm afraid, it's just that... I am… you will…. you would…. just leave-Ahh, Yami!" Yami had just bit benevolently a piece of skin on Yugi's neck and sucked upon it.

"Yum?" he asked and then looked questioningly at the smaller one's eyes. "The fact that you only want me… What I mean is..." Yugi looked away, but Yami licked his lips and smooched Yugi's cheek.

"Of course not, my sweet little rabbit... Didn't you know that I will never let you go again?" He asked as he rubbed his butt and hips against Yugi, causing the boy to gasp inevitably, which made Yami have to grin again.

Yugi, however, was red and noticed that he could not win against Yami. Yami would fight about the fact that he was not getting what he wanted. Yami gently stroked along the sides of Yugi's body and gently licked the skin of Yugi's neck again.

"Do you like this, my little rabbit?" he asked as his hands moved slowly over the thick fur on Yugi's chest and caressed through the fur coat until he ran against a nipple on Yugi's and he twisted it slightly between his two fingers, which made Yugi moan and Yami began to suck lightly, growling into his neck.

Yugi gave in, becoming dominated over the tenderness he was receiving and he suddenly gasped.

"Turn around, my rabbit, so I can pamper you and continue to make you my property," Yami snarled and Yugi obeyed, turned around and realized that Yami kissed and licked his belly, which made him giggle because he was ticklish. This caused Yami to look up and with a large grin on his face he began biting purely on the sides, which made Yugi break out into fits of giggles. Soon, he stopped his giggles and sighed loudly.

Yami was now down at his pants, undid the button and pulled down the zipper with his mouth. Yugi looked at him with red cheeks and pleasure misted those violet eyes of his. Yami gasped as his own pants became tighter and he quickly unzipped them, and then pulled Yugi's pants the rest of the way down, including the boxer shorts and looked at the member with proud eyes. Yugi was aroused and Yami was licking his lips as he gazed upon the member.

"Yum, there seems to be some hardness going on here" he said as he grinned in pleasure and gently licked the tip of Yugi. Yugi gasped and tried to turn away, but Yami held his hips firmly still and he kissed the tip.

"Yami, please ... Ahh!" Yugi begged but was suddenly interrupted as Yami took the member easily into his mouth and then looked up at Yugi. Yugi took on a deep red blush upon his cheeks and breathed a little bit faster. Yami started sucking upon the member and circled a finger at the entrance between Yugi's butt cheeks. Yugi's eyes began tearing up and he looked down into the crimson red eyes of the Cheshire Cat.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned but suddenly Yami took the whole member into his mouth and pushed the first of his fingers deep into Yugi's entrance. This threw Yugi's head back onto the soft grass, and gasped once painful, but at the same time in an excited manner. Yami took the hot member into his mouth and warm it by massaging it with his tongue. Yami's finger remained still for the time being inside Yugi before he began to move the member slowly in and out of his mouth. He moved his head slowly and painfully up and down the shaft of the member and rubbed his sharp fangs tenderly on the member's skin. The young rabbit moaned loudly and he no longer noticed the finger inside him. After a while the second finger slipped in without Yugi noticing this and then the third finger slipped in and he pondered them in rhythm of his head bobbing and the member moving in and out of his mouth.

He finally let go of Yugi's member, kissed the tip once again, and pulled his fingers slowly out, which was acknowledged with a whimper that escaped past Yugi's lips. Yami chuckled and his grin became even wider, so wide that you could see his sharp fangs and he quickly removed his leather pants. Underneath he was not wearing boxers, giving Yugi a clearer view of the Yami's large member and he swallowed.

"Yami, that will not fit inside me..." Yugi said doubtfully. Yami leant forward and pressed his forehead against Yugi's forehead and kissed him tenderly as he purred against him reassuringly.

"But it will, you'll feel it already," he reassured. He bit lightly on his neck of and his member touched gently along the entrance, until he slowly slid inside. Piece by piece he slid in until he was completely inside the virgin entrance.

Both of them were breathing very heavily from the body heat they were exchanging between one another. Yami, who was hot from the tightness around his member, had to pull himself†together so that he would not make himself one with the grass and the soft ground beneath them and Yugi was excited because of the feeling to be finally completed even though Yami was so big inside him.

"Yami... move!" he growled in a demanding tone to the Cheshire Cat.

Yami grinned down at his rabbit, bit firmly into the neck and began to move. "As you wish," he growled in a deep breath and bit Yugi's neck hard with his sharp teeth, but not so hard that it could hurt him, but only to find support. Both his hands were on the other's hands, their hips connected, which Yugi found more comfortable. Yugi wrapped his legs around his hips and helped Yami immediately to push even deeper into him. And they made rampant, wild love on the magical clearing of Yami's.

This is what Yami had desired for so long…. to take the little rabbit and go out of control here and now. Unfortunately, he realized his end, grabbed Yugi's member and started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Yugi's head thrashed left and right, always moaning Yami's names as he thrashed. Suddenly his eyes flew up and he screamed Yami's name as he came. Yami screamed and came also inside Yugi.

Both were breathing even heavier than before and had to gather their thoughts again. Yami was the first to think clearly and gently licked Yugi's neck and looked proud at the red bite mark he left upon the boy's neck as to claim him and then tenderly kissed Yugi's lips, who replied to this weakly because sleep was trying to claim the little rabbit.

"That was…. was the…." Yugi tried to speak, but he did not get because he went to sleep already. This was too exhausting for him and Yami chuckled as he kissed the forehead of his little rabbit.

"Sleep well, Aibou," he answered as he pulled the little one close to him and then fell asleep himself firmly.

Yugi woke the next morning with the sun shone and directly into his face. He opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom and he looked around, confused once again.

"Was it all a dream?" He asked no one in particular, since he figured he was alone, and he clutched his head with his hands. He looked at his beloved clock that he found beside him. Oh no! He had to go now and wanted to get up, but he immediately gasped in pain.

"Ouch! So, it was not a dream, but…" he looked sadly at his hands. "So I was only…."

But before he could finish the sentence, something purred at the end of his bed and he had to smile. He moved easily over the ears of his somewhat drunk looking Cheshire Cat and whispered, "Get up, Yami…. You gotta help me…."

Yami looked tiredly at Yugi and yawned, "What is it, Aibou?"

Here was Yugi red in the face, but he bravely said what he wanted. "I need to go bathroom and I am very hungry and because of you I can not walk very well!"

Yami grinned, climbed over to Yugi and kissed him. "This probably means that you have your first vacation day today, my sweet rabbit," he said as he kissed Yugi again and deepened the kiss.

The rest of the day Yami helped Yugi out with everything and you could also hear some other things, especially noises coming from the house.


End file.
